Ratrine X Alan
Character Ratrine © Wyvernlord_Firion Alan © Windwarrior234 Support 'Support Level C ' Alan: *practicing his sword* Ratrine:*riding by rather fast, trying to control her horse*Woaah! Slooow down!!! Alan: *turns at the sound* What the hell?! Ratrine:*tries desperatly to pull the reins, but they are flying out her grasp*...CRAP!*falls off*oof! Alan: *evades the horse and goes to help her* Hey, are you okay? Ratrine:*dazed, and holding her head with one hand*Woaaah, I think I just saw my life flash before my eyes... Alan: Your horse bucked you off pretty hard. You shouldn't get up yet, otherwise you'll make the injuries worse. Ratrine:*Coming out of her daze*...That's the last time I leave my horse with a new recruit... Alan: That was a wild one, to be sure! He must've been recently brought in... Ratrine:..*scowls*or he was given too many sugar cubes*Openly grits her teeth* Alan: Perhaps...well, I'm Alan. Ratrine:And I'm Ratrine. Alan: *nods in acknowledgment* Pleased to meet you, Ratrine. So you're a knight as well? Ratrine:Right. I'm training to become a general, to say the least... Alan; A general? That's quite high in rank; I wish you the best of luck! Ratrine:In fact, one of my ansectors was a general once. Her lance...*looks around*...Is on my horse. Alan: Your ancestor? Wow, so military greatness runs in the family! Ratrine:I'll make sure Petrine won't be disappointed...As soon as I get my horse... Alan: Petrine...wasn't she one of Ashnard's Four Riders? Ratrine:yes, she was. I'm told I'm a direct desendent of her bloodline. Alan: I wasn't aware she had children. Now that you mention it, you do look like her a bit... Ratrine:This armor even used to be hers.*takes off a shoulder plate* Alan: *eyes widen* Wow....that armor is ancient! Ratrine:and It's still in great shape. Upon closer looking, you can see her name etched onto the back, Alan: *examines the back of the armor closely* .....Hey, yeah! I think I can see it! Ratrine:I would show you her lance, but it's away for the moment.. Alan: You said it was with your horse. Was it the same one that just took off? Ratrine:Yes, though that new recruit must've gave it something to buck me off, probably on a dare. Alan: Well, I can help you track her down; I've got my own horse sabeled up nearby. Ratrine:You would? Thank you. Alan: *smiles and nods* Sure, just wait here! I'll get Moonlight and be right back! *runs off to get his horse* Ratrine:*straps the shoulder plate back on*...I sure hope that horse is fast... End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Alan: *riding his horse* So, do you see her yet? Ratrine:...Not yet. I could've sworn she went this way though. Alan: Do you have some kind of way of calling her? Like, a whistle or something? Ratrine:I never was that good with horse whistles. Alan: Damn. If anything, she's most likely grazing somewhere or drinking from the river. Ratrine:More or less likely... Alan: We'll check by the river first; it's a very popular spot. *guides Moonlight towards the river* Ratrine:Agreed. She'll reconize me once she sees me Alan: Good; don't worry, Ratrine, we'll find her. Ratrine:...I hope so. Alan; *as they near the river*....I think I see her. There, through the pines... Ratrine:...Yeah, thats her.*does a bad whistle* Alan: *grimaces a bit* Why don't we go with the "approach and detain" strategy? Ratrine:She trusts me. I'm a bit hard to miss.*whistles again, this one a bit better* Alan: *watches in slight awe as the horse approaches them* Wow...you two must be really close. Ratrine:I've always believed that a horse and it's rider should have a good connection, and then they are a more powerful force on the battlefield..*pets the horses head* Alan: *smiles* That's a great philosopy, Ratrine. Makes sense, too. Ratrine:*Speaking to the horse*There, there....*to Alan*That's what I'm told by the recruiting barracks.. Alan: I probably missed that lecture, then; I'm a knight in service to a noble house, not the army. Ratrine:In the Army you get see a bit more action, though guarding a noble might have it's twists and turns. Alan: It's interesting enough, I'll say that much! Lady Regale always seems to get herself involved in a whole lot of stuff.... Ratrine:...Lady Regale? ...Ah, she's one of the nobles in the area... Alan; *nods* Yes, that's right. Sweet girl, she is; a bit naive, though. Ratrine:Well, naive is better than purposefully getting into stuff. Alan: You've got a point there. She wants to make the world a better place, but she needs to get a better grip of the world itself first. Ratrine:It seems like a difficult position. Alan: Difficult, maybe, but I wouldn't have it any other way! *grins* Ratrine:...you seem a bit more crazier than Lady Regale! Alan: *cocks his head* Really? How so? Rtrine:ou'd follow Regale to the ends of the earth, and I know that takes some dedication. Alan; I owe her a lot....I feel like there's nothing I can do to repay the debt I owe to her. Ratrine:A debtor, are you? I hope that doesn't get you in the end. Alan; I can handle myself, but Melissa isn't that kind of girl. I don't think she has a bad bone in her body. Ratrine:just make sure she stays out of trouble. I hear from other nobles she's a goody two shoes, so that can't be good news*mounts her horse* Alan: I'll try, but no promises *rolls his eyes* Ratrine: Well, See ya around!*rides off* '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Alan: *practicing with his sword* Ratrine:*chasing some guy on her horse*You say you're sorry!And I'll leave you alone! Alan: Huh? That sounds like Ratrine...let's go take a look, Moonlight. *Moonlight snorts in agreement* Ratrine:*catches the poor recruit*You better say sorry for setting off my horse, Newbie! Alan: It IS Ratrine! *approachs her* Hey there! Ratrine:*looks up*hm? oh, Alan, it's you. Alan: What's the emergency here? Ratrine:nothing serious. just dividing the puinshment here and there*twists Newbies ear* Alan: *winces* Is this the recruit that made your horse go nuts? Ratrine:Yep.*tosses Newbie to the ground*And tell your friends if they try something like that again, I'll be waiting with a lash! Alan: That's a bit rough, isn't it? Ratrine:Justice is rough with everyone. I just prove it Alan: I suppose you have a point. Ratrine:I suppose so Alan: It must be tough running an army. Ratrine:I've heard it is, but it's not going to stop me from getting up to the top. Alan: That's a pretty lofty goal. *smiles* Ratrine:Which will make t all the more savoury when I get there. Alan: I'll expect great things from you! Ratrine:If it's a much as I put upon myself to perform, then it must be alot. Alan: I'm sure you'll do great. Ratrine:thank you. Alan: Just make sure you call on me if you ever need help! Ratrine:I'll be sure I do. Alan: It looks like you're fully capable of handling things here, so I guess I don't need to be here. Ratrine:I'll call you when I need you...So I guess I must get going.*rides off* Alan: She's gonna be a great general some day... 'End of Support A ' '''Ratrine, Famous solider, and Alan, faithful bodyguard Ratrine eventually went on to become a general who's power was well known among all the continent. Alan kept on guarding Lady Regale, though he silently comended Ratrine on her success. She called on him when she needed someone's shoulder to cry on, and when she needed someone to do something she would only trust herself to do.